Superpower
Superpower is a term used to describe a state with a dominant position, which is characterized by its extensive ability to exert influence or project power on a global scale. This is done through the combined-means of economic, military, technological and cultural strength, as well as diplomatic and soft power influence. Traditionally, superpowers are preeminent among the great powers. Overview The term was first applied after World War II to the British Empire, the United States and the Soviet Union. However, after the Suez Crisis in 1956, the United Kingdom's status as a superpower ended and it was 'reduced' to a minor power alongside France, leaving just the United States and Soviet Union. For the duration of the Cold War (1950-1991) these two nations dominated world affairs. At the end of the Cold War and with the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, only the United States remained to fulfill the criteria of being a world superpower. The world's sole remaining superpower is still the United States but many other countries such as China, Russia, India, Brazil, and the European Union are seen as world powers with the potential to become a superpower. Superpowers in Gate Due to their massive military power, economy, possession of nuclear weapons, as well as advanced technology, the superpowers, along with the Arachnids, can be considered to the true threat to the JSDF and Japan in general even though U.S. is their closet ally while the Empire as a whole is more than an annoyance. They are the reason why the JSDF is forced to defend Alnus Hill and preventing any aggressive military action in the Special Region since if JSDF tries to conquer or destroy the Empire with their military might, US, Russia, China as well as others superpower will have the excuse to oust Japan out of the Special Region so they can have the Special Region for themselves to exploit. The only thing to prevent any aggressive actions from the superpower for Japan is the alliance with the US since at least the US has enough influence to outpace others superpowers but with the condition that Japan must give US big oils and mining corporations exclusive right to mine resources from the Special Region with others Japanese companies along with the right to access to demi-human specimen captured from the Battle of Ginza for scientific experiments. Furthermore, the USA will also support JSDF with ammunition, armament, materiel, military supplies, and weaponry as a token of cooperation. Another benefit of allying with the USA is the threat of nuclear retaliation against invasion. According to Itami, the top three strongest nations in this world were America, Russia and China in that order. She became angry because the Empire’s fate would be decided by the three of them fighting with each other. At the very least, she hoped that she could cooperate with the peace-loving factions, and ensure the Empire’s survival through diplomacy, because there was no way they could beat them in terms of military power. Pina shows her concern and fear toward the three superpowers on Earth, described in volume 2 chapter 22 of the light novel. The knowledge about superpowers is mostly familiar to Yōji Itami's gang: Tuka Luna Marceau, Yao Ro Dushi, Rory Mercury, and Lelei La Lelena, due to their close relationship to him as well as their regular visits to the world beyond the Gate. It is extremely limited to the Empire's noble and government; only Piña Co Lada, Bozes Co Palesti and Diabo El Caesar are aware of how dangerous they can be, due to their personal experiences with the world beyond the Gate. Piña even laments that the Empire will be turn into a meat pie to be shredded among these superpowers if they manage to invade the Special Region and kick the JSDF out the way since they are far more powerful as well as ruthless. Because of the extremely limited knowledge about the superpower to the Empire's government plus the lack of expose to the world beyond the Gate, warmongering senators and Zorzal often naively and falsely assume that the JSDF hesitates to invade the dormant of the Empire since they think it is tricky for the JSDF and it is completely justified for them to continue the suicidal war against the JSDF. As the result, Diabo often scolds this attitude harshly since Zorzal and his war-like senators and generals have no idea about the consequence of provoking the JSDF to take aggressive military action due to the fact that it will open the gateway to far more dangerous foes to come swallow the entire Empire and Special Region because of their narrow-minded thinking. This attitude also makes it clear during Diabo conversation with Chinese officials in which one of them mocks Zorzal and his cohorts for being "a frog in the well". Trivia *The way Russia, China, the U.S., as well as the European Union compete with each others in their attempt to exploit the Special Region, based on Pina Co Lada's description, is very similar to the colonization era in which the Western Powers carved Imperial China among themselves to rule and exploit whether for resources, manpower, or economic interest. *In a way, the Empire is considered to be in the same situation as the Qing Dynasty, as they have to compromise their lands and resources in exchange for peace. However, unlike the Empire, the Qing was largely aware of their status as a meat pie being torn into pieces by the Western powers. (See the caricature above.) The Empire, on the other hand, is completely ignorant about the intention and existence of the Superpowers beyond the Gates as only Pina, Bozes, and Diabo, plus some residents of Alnus Hill, are aware of them. Consequently, this ignorance caused the rise of the pro-war faction under Zorzal as they underestimated Japan and the other nations beyond the gate. In the end, the majority of the Qing Dynasty accepted their fate in being colonized to avoid more damages while Zorzal and his allies pushed the Empire to near destruction in their futile war. *Diabo once mispronounces China as Shynuh. Gallery Military tour guide buys Map Video episode 21.png|Japan Self-Defense Forces military tour guide buys Map Video Episode 21. Note in Manga Chapter 72 page 21 the German from NATO buys the map. NATO buys the Special Region Map Manga chapter 72 page 21.png|NATO buys the Special Region Map Manga Chapter 72 page 21. Note in the Video their JSDF guide buys the map in Episode 21. Untitledegett.png|A German NATO official manages to purchase a map of Special Region, Manga Chapter 72. Untitledfevevvee.png|Three Chinese military officials try to purchase a map of Special Region, Manga Chapter 72. Untigrhrhh.png|Russian and US military officials imagine that the battle between the Japan Self-Defense Forces and Imperial Guerrilla Offensive are similar to their experience against Chechen rebels and the Viet Cong in the past. However, they don't seem to realize that the Imperial Army is far more pathetic than they thought, Manga Chapter 72. Untitleebebeb.png|A US military official, who are resemble King Duran, Manga Chapter 72. Udevev.png|A US army general greets Wolf during the visit in Alnus Hill, Manga Chapter 72. Category:Terminology Category:Groups